Jacob's Heart Book1: The Princes Torment
by LoveMeDarlin.o.O.Kudzia
Summary: Jake is a prince of another plant. Yes, he has a tail since he is a shape-shifting werewolf. While Isabella is a full human on Earth. This will be there journey to finding each other and the sufferings.
1. First Touch

It's my Second Fanfic and I learned a lot throughout my first one. This will be a twisted and confusing story about Bella and Jacob. Not really a Twilight story because it has nothing to do with the book or movie… I'm just using the characters. So please review because without them I won't go on.

Jake is a prince of another plant (I haven't come up with a name yet.) Yes, he has a tail since he is a shape-shifting werewolf. While Isabella is a full human on Earth or as they'll call it plant 'Dirt' lol I got that from Transformers. This will be there journey to finding each other and the sufferings.

_Disclaimer: I don't get money by doing this it's just a hobby! So please don't sue me!_

* * *

Oh. And I'm writing like that because that's how I think royalty specks lol. It'll change and you'll see what I'm talking about.

**Prologue**

**First Touch**

As the ceremonial young woman enters the royal nursery, her attendants fluttering about her. The baby is fussing as always, concern twists Sarah's beautiful face with worry. "Why won't he stop crying?" she asks. "What does he want?"

The supreme doctors from all over the planet have all assured her repeatedly, that the child was healthy and strong, lacking nothing. But in the year since his birth the boy has fussed almost constantly, he's only calms a bit when he's in her arms or while he nurses, and even then he is still restless.

The younger nurses, have tried unsuccessfully to reassure her with the standard answers, "He's teething." or "You spoil him too much always holding him." And even, "Some babies are just fussy by nature."

But the young mother is not comforted by these answers; she knows in her heart that her child wants something. She lifts him from his crib, he settles a little but remains agitated even feeling the familiar security of her arms around him. His strong little tail wraps about her upper arm tightly and he nuzzles impatiently at her breast till she opens her bodice. He latches onto her nipple, the sharp new little teeth nipping draws droplets of blood as he starts to suckle the amplified mother's milk. She winces at the pleasure pain and looks down at her first born son.

She strokes his hair gently, "There, there little one. Mommy is here." His little black eyes glare angrily up at her. His brows are frowning down wrinkling above the bridge of his tiny nose. And she laughs a slight; he looks so fierce, just like his father the crown prince, ready to conquer the universe.

She hums softly to her child, his eyes droop lulled by her gentle song, his frown softens and she cuddles him close, then she thinks of something.

The young princess commands quietly, "Send for Nana, maybe she'll know what's wrong."

The baby has finished feeding by the time the princess's old nurse stumbles in. She glares around at the younger attendants and then wobbles towards her former charge, the young mother and her child, saying energetically, "Well, girl what is it? Why did you disturb my napping, these old bones need their rest."

Sarah looks at her beloved nurse fondly then glances down at her infant with worry. "It's the baby, he hasn't stopped fussing since he was born and lately it's gotten so much worse, now he's cries whenever I leave him. Oh Nana, no one believes me when I try to explain. But I know he needs something. What is it that he wants?"

The old nurse looks down at the baby in the young woman's arms. The child's face is twisted in a scowl and he moves restlessly even in sleep, though he's cradled lovingly by his mother.

"Humph! Silly child isn't it obvious, just look at him. He's still seeking."

The princess looks down at her child's face, even in sleep there's a look of intense concentration on his face. The light of understanding dawns in the princess' eyes.

One of the younger attendants scoffs, "That's just an old wives tale!" The old woman whirls on the younger, "Do you deny the Imprint exists?"

"N-no... but everyone knows...," Starts the younger maid.

"Knows what?" prompts the old nurse.

"Well..., that the birth imprinting seeking is just a myth!" Angrily reply the girl defensively.

"The imprint linkage… a myth? Then how do you explain our lord and lady's bonding so early. They were drawn to each other so strongly that the princeling, who was barely a month old at the time, came to her side the very day of her birth."

The old woman's eyes cloud with the memory. "I was there! I saw it all! I had just delivered Sarah and was settling her into her nest for the first time. When there was a sudden ruckus outside the villa window. The glass exploded inward, I shielded her from the flying shards with my body. Then a second infant floated through the opening. He flew straight to her hovered a moment and then settled next to her in the bedding," The old woman smiles in remembrance; "They were so sweet looking, and their tiny tails twined together as they both fell fast asleep."

The old nurse frowns over at the other scolding, "The child was followed by the Royal Siblings and the king himself. And from that day forward my lady was the acknowledged crown princess just as her Imprintee is crown prince."

The younger nurse backs down; the story of how the heir had claimed his future queen was already legendary.

The crown princess places her small son in his cradle and embraces her old nurse, with relief, "Thank you Nana, I knew you'd be able to explain it." The old woman wraps her arms around the girl, who is the daughter of her heart, if not her body.

Suddenly the infant prince starts awake, his eyes lose their fierce scowl of concentration and a smile curves the babe's lips for the first time. He stares intently into the sky, then waves his hands and kicks his little feet happily, as he floats upwards facing a specific direction.

The old nurse sees the child's movement, "My lady look!"

The young queen gazes at her son as he levitates and orients towards a special section of sky then settles contentedly back into his circular nest. He smiles radiantly; grasping his tail with his little hands and sticks it into his mouth to suck at it contentedly. He settles easily back to sleep, in full satisfaction, distressed no longer.

The old nurse grins and pats Princess Sarah's shoulder, "He's finally found her!" Then she looks off in the skyward direction that the little prince is facing. "She's just been born, somewhere out there in space that's why it took so long, and one day he will be drawn to find her. Just as his father was drawn to you."

The young mother looks into the sky with a smile, wondering what her son Jacob's imprint will look like. She has to be genetically compatible for the bond to be established but what wolf strangeness will she hold if any?

Far, far away a newborn girl with a reddish brown fuzzy halo is slipped into her mother's arms for the first time. Two heads, brown and blond, bend over their little daughter. The Baby's father asks his wife, "What shall we name her?" Her response is a single word, "Isabella." They gaze down at her in wonder. The babe smiles in her sleep, feeling the gentle comfort of their love, as well as the touch from another unknown heart. Imprinting, mating and greeting her from across the galaxy; with an expecting promise for their adventurous future.

**THE BEGINNING**

**Please review because I don't like it and if you don't I won't waste the time and space on my computer. Thanks for reading- Kat ;-)**


	2. Enslavement

**Hello Readers, in this Chapter it'll just give you a history of Jacob's Plant Ephraim (Name after his Great Grandfather off of Twilight). You'll see the little connection that he and Bella have at the end. Yes Aro and the Volturi will be in this Chapter along with some of the Pack and Cullen members that I don't like. If you get confused or want more info please feel free to PM me or review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Also I want to thank my readers and people that reviewed.**

**It's not that I 'Hate' Edward, Alice, Jared, or Sam... But they seriously rubbed me the wrong way. Alice past and I seriously get a bad vibe from her. I'm not Emo or anything but she just FREAK ME OUT! Jared I didn't see a lot of him during the movie. The only thing I got from him was being on Sam and Paul ass all the time and his funny/smart comments. So i have nothing to work with when it comes down to him. Edward... we see him in the movies and the books so... WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I COME ON HERE TO SEE THE SAME SHIT I COULD WATCH ON HIS MOVIES? He has a different light on my fic! Don't like it... Sorry I aim to please but I could give Two Shits about that one! As for Sam... I'm on and off with him. Enough... Ladies and Gentlemen... (How many dudes do you know on here?) Let the per-games begin :-) **

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

**THE PRINCES TORMENT**

**Chapter One**

**ENSLAVEMENT**

Volturi King

FIVE YEARS LATER

That morning when he woke the palace was uncannily quiet. Prince Jacob had half expected to find his, Royal Sibling back in his usual place. But Sam was nowhere to be seen. He had been gone all day yesterday visiting his mother, Lucy and his newly born half-brother Embry. Sam had been Lucy's first child, born years earlier, an Allegiance Son sired on her by Jacob's own father.

Lucy had served as her clan's representative an Allegiance Bride given to the then Crown Prince, and as soon as she had fulfilled the clan's obligation by birthing a Sibling, she had been released to join with her own Imprint Henry. Allegiance wives served to tie the Royal Ephraimisia to the rest of their people, by unbreakable blood ties that united the numerous clans into one, by creating children of both, the Royal Siblings.

Sam had been Firstborn Royal Sibling of Prince Jacob's generation. As were all male Siblings he had been pledged by birth to The Royal Sibling Guards. As the future heir's, Eldest Sibling, he was also invested as Commander of the Next Generation of the Royal Guardians. On the day of the Jacob's birth, though barely more than a child himself, Sam proudly had taken his place as the Crown Prince's Personal Bodyguard. After that he rarely left his younger half-brother's side, guiding and protecting the little Crown Prince as he grew from infant to toddler. During that time the two half-brothers had become close.

Only the children of the Royal Ephraim-ens, the King's imprint were Royal Heirs, and eligible to mount the Ephraim Throne. All other offspring of the King were designated as Royal Siblings; they were destined to serve as guardians to their half-brother the Prince when he became King.

But Sam's continued absence was not the only odd thing this morning. Prince Jacob's body servants were strangely quiet as they helped him clean and dress himself with none of the usual cheerful morning chattering. They refused to meet his eyes and departed as quickly as they were able. The precocious child was perplexed by their silence.

The day before everything had seemed normal; he and his father had welcomed the arrival of the Great Volturi King Aro. But when the king had arrived and caught sight of the boy, his eyes had widened and he had smiled very oddly. The glint in the visitor's eyes had made the boy's skin crawl ominously. Then Aro reached out and caressed the Prince's cheek with an extremely disturbing air of intimacy, as if he were stroking a pet. "Ah, the young Prince! I've hear much about you, Jacob."

The visitor's over familiarity had made him feel extremely disturbed. There was something repulsive about the King and his two attendants.

During the afternoon's tour of the palace they came to the royal training grounds, several of the Prince's half uncles, some of the strongest warriors from the army, put on a display of various Ephraim battle tactics.

After the presentation, King Aro said. "I have heard rumors that the young Prince's battle strength is extraordinary."

"My son is the strongest Ephraimisia of his generation," Stated his father proudly. "Not even I can match his power level."

"Really?" Says Aro, "I'd be interested in seeing a display of such strength."

The boy and his father gladly comply, since it allows them the chance to have their daily training session after all. The Royal Combatants move to the training field and exchange their ceremonial garb for battle dress and begin the demonstration for their guest.

The young Prince and the King have an intense session but as usual the boy eventually defeats his father. King Billy beams with pride at his son, pleased with the boy's quick grasp of each new tactic and counter as well as his growing strength.

During the combat, Aro had watched the young boy's lithe athletic body intently, licking his lips from time to time. Interest growing, when it ended he had looked pointedly at his aides. They nodded in understanding, and then began to study the boy carefully.

That night at the great feast, the Prince had been uncomfortable for the first time in his short life. Sam had not yet returned and the three vampire guests had spent the whole of the evening staring at him passionately and exchanging unheard comments. The retainers, Alice and Edward had laughed nastily at their master's low voiced words, watching his every move, intently.

The young Prince was troubled by all this; he decided he would go speak with his mother about the strange events. Even now as she awaited the birth of her second child she always has time for her first born.

Unlike his father, the Ephraim-ens Queen was always willing to explain anything and everything to him. She lavished Jacob with all the affection that he needed since his father was now unable to do so even though he knew that his father still loved him as much as she did. He could still dimly recall those happier times before his grandfather's death, when father had been just as loving as his mother. Back when he was far littler, then father used to carry him to bed on his shoulders, letting him twine his tail affectionately about his neck. And after allowing him to swing by it from his brawny arm, father would tuck him into his nest bed and lull him to sleep by telling him the heroic tales of the Ephraim's. Stories of strong Ephraim warriors, great Ephraim victories and the scariest one of all, and the monster myth of the bestial Legendary Thunderwolf. That one he hated and loved the best of all. The description of that soulless demonic monster of evil had always terrified him, it had even caused him nightmares, but he loved the part when the great Ephraim Shifter Savior Wolf King would appear to finally defeat and utterly destroy the mindless beast.

He understood why his father could no longer do any of those things even though he missed it. Father was now the King of all Ephraim's himself. He could no longer afford to show too much affection towards anyone even his own son, it would be perceived as a weakness. He had to exhibit only strength. Explaining and discussions was also not part of that, but giving orders that were expected to be obeyed without question was.

So after he was dressed and had eaten he headed to the eastern half of the palace, where his mother his father's imprint, along with his father's alliance wives and the concubines all resided. But when he arrived at the Ephraimisia wing he was stopped. His mother's Elite Ephraimisia Guards had vanished from their posts. All of them had been replaced by new male guards, vampires he didn't recognize. They refused to acknowledge his right as Crown Prince to enter the female domain, and then they practically laughed at him when he threatened revenge for their insolence.

He was wandering the corridors in confusion when the members of his father's Sibling Guard, his half-uncles, finally found him. Wordlessly they lead him to the throne room, which was strangely empty. The uncharacteristically submissive chamberlain ushered him into the king's private study behind the throne, telling him that his father needed to speak with him privately.

Inside he found his father, but he was strangely changed. Instead of the strong imperious proud warrior King he knew, the father he loved and respected. This person he found looked intimidated and withdrawn, weak and apparently drained. He was seated at his desk leaning over it with hunched shoulders, head in his hands and the boy thought he even saw tearstains on the king's face, but that was impossible!

The Chamberlain announced him, "Crown Prince Jacob."

The grieving king looked up at his only son, the only heir he would ever have, now that his imprint was gone forever. Then seeing the shock on the boy's face, the king straightens up, realizing that finding him in this state of disorder had caused the boy's distress.

His son bows regally retaining his dignity even through his confusion, "Yes, Sire?"

"Jacob, your mother in dead," States King Billy Ephraim XVI (16th) emotionlessly.

The boy's eyes widen, his father sees the moisture start in the child's eyes, but his tears do not fall.

The King's battered pride is stirred to life once more by his son's display of composure and strength. Even at his young age, in this uncertain and difficult circumstance, the child's natural nobility and pride remain intact. 'Someday this child, her child will rule, and one day if I cannot… I am certain he will avenge this horrendous crime against us.'

"M, mother," the boy stiffens. "How, why, what happened?"

King Billy hesitates, telling the boy the full truth now could make the near future even that much more difficult for him.

"There..., there was an accident."

The boy must not know that King Aro had ordered his mother and his unborn brother murdered, at least not yet. Or, that when King Billy physically attacked the tyrant in retaliation; the monster had defeated him with a single negligent punch. The only reason the King had been allowed to survive was because the beast wanted him to continue leading the Ephraim armies to victory. But no longer for themselves, but rather now as an enslaved army, forced to do King Aro's bidding. As a guarantee of Ephraim loyalty he had casually informed the king that he would be taking the Crown Prince Jacob with him. He had destroyed the Ephraimisia Queen and her unborn child merely as a matter of convenience, to secure his hold on the only heir.

"Jacob, my son, I know this will be difficult, now especially, but I have mission for you. Our noble visitor King Aro has requested that you accompany him when he leaves. He was impressed by your power level at such a young age and has promised to train you along with the members of his special elite forces, the strongest warriors in the universe. I will be sending two retainers along with you, Sam of course, and General Alistair. They will accompany you, to guard, companion and serve you."

King Billy walks to the window, to watch the streaks of departing space pods cross the sky. He had hated begging his imprint's murderer to allow the young Prince the dignity of even two attendants. But at least he knows Jacob will now have some protection. Especially, if the rumors about Aro and his vampire troops are true. If anyone can keep the young boy safe Sam can. His two sons are close and Prince Jacob does listen to his older half-brother even when he refuses to listen to anyone else.

Sam had asked only one favor of his Royal father, protection for his newest half-brother, Embry. So the king had ordered the baby's shifting potential numbers doctored in the birth records, altering them so that the infant would appear to be far weaker than he actually was. Assuring he would be send off to safety. After the inevitable battle with Aro, and Ephraim victory, the child could be retrieved at leisure.

King Billy speaks once more addressing his young son. "You will be leaving planet Ephraim my son but unlike the weak ones we send away for their own protection, one day you will return to rule."

The boy looks out at the departing pods, "Good riddance puppy pests."

His father looks at him sternly, "Weak or not they are still your people! You have a responsibility towards all of them, weak and strong. You are the shining example they must follow and aspire to. Always remember who you are, my son, an Ephraimisia, a proud member of the most powerful pack of the elite, you are the Prince of all Ephraims. With your great natural strength and potential, one day you could very likely become a true Shape-Shifting Ephraim King, the first in a thousand years."

Sam enters the chamber and bows, "It is time, Sire."

The King glances up at his eldest son and then at his heir, he loves both boys in different ways. He knows that conflict with Aro is coming; he can only hope that his sons will both be safe until he can safely retrieve them from his enemy hands.

He places his hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Now go prepare for your mission. I will see you both soon."

The two boys bow again, "As you wish, sire."

If King Billy had only known, this was the last time he would ever see his beloved sons. The horrors that awaited the youngest boy in the future, the years of terror, torture, abuse and humiliations that he was sending the child into. Or the danger, worry, concern and eventual death at the hands of his other half-brother, that awaited the eldest one.

He would have destroyed them both with a single phase from his own hands then and there to spare them. But the King of the Ephraims thought his sons would be safe, and was already making plans to quickly retrieve them and revenge his imprint's death. Not knowing that in a few short months he and the entire planet of Ephraim would be gone, dead and destroyed by the very hand of Aro, who was coveting the young heir's body.

When Prince Jacob the others arrive on Aro's ship, the King was greeted with news of a revolt on Hobbit Dwarf. On one of the more recently dominated planets. An underground resistance group had formed, and used advanced science to create a weapon that was able to overpower all of Aro's occupation troops. The rebellion arouses the evil tyrant's relentless wrath.

The ensuing military campaign diverts the normally bored monster, distracting him from his newest achievement. So the young Ephraim Prince is temporarily forgotten amidst the beast's excitement and fury. Thus only days into their exile, the three Ephraims see Aro's enormous power in action.

Aro's response to the revolt is swift and final. One moment, a planet had been gleaming softly in space, the next; there was nothing but a cloud of dust, as a new asteroid field orbited the star. What had once been a gleaming world graced with an ancient scientifically advanced civilization was now nothing but drifting space debris. After gleefully venting his rage on the other planet's in the system as well. Aro continues to slake his blood lust by embarking on a hunt, for the last remnants of the race that had once called the Hobbit Dwarf system home.

The Prince and his two retainers are pressed into service almost immediately because the revolt. They are sent out to help subdue and destroy several of Hobbit Dwarf's far flung colonies. Aro is determined to purge the rebels from the galaxy, using them as an example for other would be rebels; he playfully hunts down fleeing ships one by one.

The ensuing pursuit of racial massacre serves to entertain the tyrant for several months and he quickly forgets about the young Ephraim Prince. Whenever Aro captures a refugee ship, he gleefully torments the prisoners, seeking information on the location of every last member of their species.

Aro's cruelty and barbarity quickly sicken Prince Jacob and Sam. So after their return they are left to their own devices on the King's ship. The Prince and his Sibling seclude themselves from the resultant brutal 'entertainments'. But Alistair eagerly joins in with the other troops as the Vampire and his minions divert themselves by abusing their helpless victims.

When several of Aro's less savory minions note the aloof boy and try to get him alone, Sam begins to suspect something less than savory is going on aboard Aro's ship.

Even on planet Ephraim they had heard rumors of the perversions that were practiced by Aro's more elite forces. That was why Sam had been given special instructions by their sire, the King, before they left. He was to do what he could to keep his young half-brother, the Prince separated from the more blood thirsty members of Aro's army. So Sam does whatever he can to protect the boy.

Trying to assure that either himself or Alistair remain at Jacob's side as much as possible. Even if Alistair's only reason for being sent along was to serve as little more than a punching bag for the Prince's training sessions, at least his looming presence deters beings with less savory intentions.

The big Ephraim is nearly brainless and almost bereft of self-control; Alistair only barely managed to make elite status because of his extremely shifting power level. His immense strength is his one saving grace; he was the only elite available that was an adequate scrapping partner for the young Prince. It was the only reason he had been chosen to be one of the boy's retainers in the first place.

But the aloofness of the other two Ephraim brothers begins to irritate other members of Aro's crew. One in particular, James takes an intense dislike to the youthful Prince. The dislike is mutual and even though Jacob ignores James it only seems to make the other's hostility worst.

A few months after rejoining the ship, the young Ephraim Prince was growing restless, and he was hungry! Aro's ship was small and unable to carry large amounts of food, or so they had been told. Thus the three Ephraims had been put on a very restricted diet. Alistair and Sam suffer hunger pangs but not like Jacob's.

Already fully adult, they do not need as much nourishment as a growing childlike he does. Able to fast for long periods of time, they even give part of their rations to their young Lord but it is still not enough to satisfy the youngster. Jacob feels like he is slowing starving to death. There's a constant concerning ache in his stomach. And he's beginning to have dizzy spells.

Then when Sam learns that Aro's fighters were allowed to forage freely on the planets they were assigned to conquer, he told the Prince. Jacob suddenly knew what he had to do.

He went unannounced to Aro's throne room, "Prince Jacob what do you think you are doing?" Question one of the King's two attendants, Edward. His eyes narrow, he had forgotten how delectable this little leech was. The Master is beginning to grow bored and will need a new diversion soon.

"Aro didn't send for you kid," Says Alice, "You know no one sees King Aro unless he calls them first."

The young Prince takes the offensive, "Look I'm bored, this is lame, and I need an assignment!" It would never do to let them know that he was being driven to beg by mere hunger.

"Who do you think you are?" says Edward crossing his arms, "I ought to teach you a lesson in politeness, Prince."

The boy merely grunts in response to the threat.

Aro interrupts, "Give him an assignment Edward. Immediately!"

Edward half turns and protests, "Ahh... King Aro?"

"The boy doesn't mean any harm Edward." Says their master, "He just doesn't know how to control his passions. Give him the hardest assignment that you have. And Jake do come back alive."

Jacob bows regally. "I will sire, thank you very much King Aro."

Aro chuckles, "You don't have to thank me Jacob. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners better."

Jacob rejoins his attendants and they depart eagerly to undertake the mission. The young Prince is finally filling the ache of hunger in his belly when the message arrives about the destruction of planet Ephraim.

"Prince Jacob do you copy, sir?"

"I'm here."

"Sir, unfortunate news from King Aro, planet Ephraim was struck by a large asteroid today an.. and destroyed."

"And.., you're sure."

"Affirmative, sir. King Aro sends his sympathy and regrets. As of now you're the only known survivors."

"Oh really."

Alone in silence, the boy bows his head and sheds silent tears. They will be the last for a long, long time.

Far away on a distant planet, a little Reddish brown haired girl suddenly bursts into tears, unaccountably. The toddler rushes to her mother's comforting arms, the blond woman picks her up and tries to sooth her daughter, asking "What's wrong, dear?"

The child sobs, "Oh m-mommy, s-something b-bad has h-happened!"

Her mother sits down and takes the precocious four year-old into her lap. "Then tell me what it is?"

Sobbing in distress, the girl gulps out "T- That's-s ju-just it, M-Mommy," then wails, "I don't know?" The little girl continues to weep uncontrollably. Her mother tries vainly to comfort the perplexed but sorrowful child.

**To Be Continued**

**Poor Jacob! What do you think will happen next time on Jacob's Heart? Where they anyone who lived the "Asteroid" crash on plant Ephraim? What really happened to Jacob's Mother? Find out on the next episode/chapter of BOOK ONE: THE PRINCES TORMENT.**

* * *

**The next Chapter will be MA- for Mature Adults… So PM if you want a cleaner view now!**

_**Hobbit Dwarf's**: Just what it sounds like. I was watching 'Lord of the Ring' while reading 'Snow White' to my nephew lol._

**Please review if you don't like it I won't waste the time and space on my computer. Thanks for reading Boobies - Kat ;-)**


	3. Neglected

**Okay. This is where it gets really nauseating and uncomfortable. This will be MA for Mature Adults. In this you'll see just how twisted King Aro can be but how strong Jake can be also. Like I said before, the Bella and Jake story or them meeting wont story for a couple of chapters. This is about them getting to that point and what they went through to get there. I personal hate this chapter for what's going to happen to Jacob but this will make him strong and he will get his revenge. So thanks for reading if any question please feel free to PM me or just review. Thanks!**

_SPECIAL THANKS, TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. I DID WRITE MOST OF YOU BACK. THANK YOU :-D_

_**Disclaimer: I really don't wanna do this every chapter because I not all that funny. So… I don't own shit but maybe the twisted plot and this malfunctioning Notebook Computer. I won't say which 'Name Brand' either… PS: Please don't sue me!**_

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

**THE PRINCES TORMENT**

**Chapter Two**

**Neglected**

Volturi King

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

This story is also inspired by Dragonball! So who ever that was that reviewed there you go :-) If you showed your name I could have PM you this days ago! But it wont be exactly the same.

A few months after the destruction of his home world, Prince Jacob has once more returned to Aro's ship. The King had been so pleased with the strength of the young boy and his Ephraims; he had given them several additional assignments before having them finally rejoin the flagship. When they arrived Jacob had been immediately assigned to one of the elite training squads as originally promised. But several weeks have now passed and hunger is again becoming a problem for the growing child, plus the prideful boy was having difficulties of another kind. While in training, he had refused an order from his superior, who was unfortunately the overly bossy James.

Jacob's defiance had delighted the ugly being no end, he had wanted an excuse to intimidate the haughty young Prince for quite some time now. The instructor has had him drug out to the drill area, tied to the discipline post in the center of the training field, then stripped off the headstrong boy's armor and shirt. He was now gleefully preparing to punish the young Prince with several vigorous strokes of the spiked lash.

King Aro has grown bored again, the hunt for the rebels had ended some time ago and there is nothing left to divert him. When the tyrant complains of his growing dissatisfaction, Edward reminds him about the Ephraim child. The sparkling bronze vampire suggests they check on the little mutt's progress. So Aro and his two minions embark on a surprise inspection tour of the troops.

Aro's enters the drill area and sees the bound boy. The tyrant had forgotten about how luscious looking the child was in the succeeding months. Remembering now, he licks his lips with anticipation as he looks at the bound boy's strong young body. The sight of the child's helplessness, stirs the beast's appetites once more.

Sharply, he demands, "What going on here?"

James's back is to the entrance, he starts to retort crossly, "Who dares!" Until he turns and realizes that it is King Aro speaking, he quickly kneels, fearfully and explains.

"This Ephraim mutt refused to do his share of the duties, sire. He claims it is beneath him to do such things and dares to try to order others to do them for him. I was merely going to teach him his proper place my lord."

Aro says silkily, "But this Ephraim mutt as you call him, is of Royal Blood, James, even if his planet is gone. So he is correct in saying such duties are beneath him."

Alice says obediently, "But Master Aro, discipline must be maintained, the boy did disobey an order."

Aro nods then looks at the instructor, "True Alice, but it's also correct to assume that his personal retainers would deal with James rather harshly if he dared to do their Prince any harm," Says Aro. "We cannot allow that either."

He looks at Edward and Alice then smiles. "I think it would be far better to bring the boy to my quarters, once there I think we can devise a suitable punishment for him, can't we gentlemen?"

The two aides nod and smile in lustful anticipation.

Aro departs leaving the two to do his bidding. They laugh evilly as they remove the struggling Jacob from the discipline post and drag him off to Aro's private rooms.

James grins, this will sure to be the end of that mutt, he has hated Ephraims for a long time. Ever since they had conquered his home planet, 'The brat's in for it now. That's the last time anyone will see that stinking little Ephraim!'

The two aides march the resisting child to Aro's private quarters.

Jacob has been around long enough now to have heard rumors about Aro's sadistic tastes, and he's heard the stories that circulated, of how young warriors often disappeared into the tyrant's rooms, never to be seen again.

What's more Jacob still remembers the night of the feast, he now suspects what all that whispering and laughing was about. Instinctively then, he hadn't trusted Aro or his aides, now he knows why.

Once inside he starts struggling intense, when he sees what they plan. Strong as he is, Jacob's childish efforts are still futile, both men tower over him and each is far stronger than he.

Alice easily restrains him as Edward grinningly snaps chains about the boy's wrists and ankles, spread-eagling him between the posts at the foot of Aro's bed. The unbreakable chains are a permanent fixture, normally hidden beneath silken draperies until needed.

Alice caresses the boy's crotch, and licks her lips in anticipation.

"None of that!" admonishes Edward. "You know Master Aro prefers them fresh and undamaged."

"I know, I know, but can't I at least play with him just a little bit," Pouts the spiky headed glittery parasite.

"No! Help me prepare for the Master's arrival." Edward looks at the boy evilly, "We'll be allowed to have our own fun eventually."

The Kidlike vampire huffs but moves to obey her partner.

The two busy themselves at a nearby table, taking things out and arranging them on it just the way Aro likes. Facing the bed Jacob is unable to make out what they are doing. The child struggles against his bonds testing their strength and the chains rattle softly in response.

Edward comes over, looks up at him and smiles. "Remember me, little Prince?"

He leers at the boy, "I remember you. And your lovely mother, she screamed so sweetly for me. Do you scream just as sweetly?"

"WH..., what are you talking about?" Asks the young Prince as a cold suspicion touches his heart.

"Your mother, on the night I killed her. She screamed so sweetly as I tore you brother from her. Didn't you know how she died?" He asks with a cruel smile.

"It was so delicious," Adds Alice, her fangs glitter with saliva.

The shock is apparent in the boy's eyes. The cold gripping his heart turns icy.

Jacob shakes his head in denial, "You're lying. If you had my father would have killed you all!"

"Oh he tried, he tried," assures Edward amusement apparent, "but King Aro stopped him with a single blast. Your father was defeated before he even started to fight. The Master only let him live because he needed him."

"I don't believe you!" But Jacob's heart freezes inside him.

"I hope you can scream just a sweetly as she did, my pretty Prince." Whispers Edward as he moves closer.

He runs his hand across Jacob's bare back. "Such smooth pretty skin, just like hers and such a shame to disfigure it," The boy tries to pull away from the touch. Anger growing inside him.

"EDWARD!" Aro's voice cuts through the room stopping everything.

The bronze man turns and bows deeply, "Master Aro."

"You know better than to start without me!"

"I didn't master I was only talking to him about his mother."

Aro's eyes narrow, "Very well, is everything ready?"

"Yes, master." The two reply in unison.

"Good."

Aro walks over to the boy and Jacob lashes his tail in anger, trying to strike at him. Aro grabs it, twisting and squeezing it till the boy grimaces in pain then stops. "Jacob, you've been very naughty haven't you? Disobeying James's orders, do you understand that now I have to punish you?"

The boy glares defiantly and refuses to respond. Aro grabs his tail again twisting it painfully, "Answer me!" he continues to apply more and more pressure, until it feels as if he's going to rip the tail out from its root. Pain ignited fury burns in Jacob's eyes, but he finally nods.

"Good, you learn quickly." He looks over at Alice as he releases the boy's tail.

"Strip him!"

The Spike vampire smilingly does so, swiftly, but not without taking some liberties in the process. Aro ignores it diligently, as Edward quickly removes his King's armor.

"My dear boy, you will soon learn how to get along with me. I have simple pleasures, but I do so enjoy them." He gazes enthusiastically at the nude child, "If you please me enough, you could become one of my most trusted officers and rise very high in my service just as Alice and Edward have."

Aro considers the young Ephraim, the boy's strength is promising, and if he can survive the initial testing it's entirely possible...

"Many have been offered this chance, but very few have survived my very special attentions." The beast smirks at the boy, "Because of your immense strength perhaps you'll be a survivor, as are both Edward and Alice." Aro drifts over to the table, "But if you don't, know at least, that you are serving a higher purpose. Your intense suffering will greatly amuse and divert me, at least until you die." He picks something up and walks to where the boy can see what he holds.

"This is an Energy whip; it functions not unlike a spiked whip." Aro lazily strokes handle of the slender five foot long wand, then demonstrates its flexibility with several flicks of his wrist, it whistles sinisterly through the air, in front of the boy's face, "But unlike the spiked whip which only affects what it directly contacts, the energy whip carries a much stronger charge. When applied to a victim's body, it sends a tremendously agonizing jolt of energy swelling through the entire nervous system. I have seen battle hardened warriors collapse in to weeping, quivering masses of flesh after only two or three caresses of the lash. This is Edward's favorite toy." The handsome bronze leech grins and takes the whip from Aro's outstretched hand; he caresses it, lovingly drawing his fingers along its length, curling it till the tip touches the base making a tear drop shaped loop.

Aro returns to the table picking up another object and comes back, to float in front of the hanging child. This time he has a small rod about 12 inches long, "I, myself, prefer this, it has the same properties as the energy whip, but it only takes a touch to activate, my energy wand is much more, shall we say.., intimate." He leers at the boy, "I like to caress my victims with it, and it can be extremely stimulating."

Aro activates the wand then draws the tip down the center of the boy's chest and watches avidly as Jacob squirms silently in violent agony. Aro's eye widen, the boy's strong resistance to pain is very heartening.

Blood starts to tickle down Jacob's arms from the cuts caused by the shackles during his struggle.

Aro looks at Alice, "While Alice here mostly enjoys watching the show, although she's been known to take a taste of pleasure from time to time." The spiked vamp licks her fleshy lips, hungrily watching the dripping blood. Aro nods and Alice darts forward to lap blood from the boy's arm.

Aro indulges Alice for a few moments then waves her away, and then he turns back to the boy, "Well, shall we begin? I think six lashes to start with Edward."

Aro watches with growing interest, the boy's endurance under the lash will prove his appropriateness. If Jacob can withstand the pain inflicted by the force lash, he could be able to survive the duration of such agonies.

The energy whip flicks out and the boy's body jerks in reaction, and he bites his lip against the onslaught of pain, repeating single phrase in his mind. 'I will not scream, I Will Not Scream,' The whip flicks a second time, the phrase becomes one word 'IWILLNOTSCREAM,' as the pain thunders through his body, the single word 'IWILLNOTSCREAM!' echoes silently through his thoughts. His eyes burn with rage, as excruciating waves course through every nerve. His whole body quivers in agony. His involuntary struggles change the trickles of blood into small steady streams.

Alice eyes are glued to the dripping blood, she licks her lips hungrily.

A third stroke lands and the boy fights back against the agony with his increasing anger, silently repeating the phrase over and over like a mantra of strength.

The whip flicks a fourth time; the boy is now half-fainting from the torment, but he has still made no sound, just exhaling sharply each time the whip connects.

Aro has been watching him passionately, "Interesting." He smiles. This is even more entertaining and stimulating than he had thought it would be. 'With the amount of strength and endurance the boy is displaying he may turn out to be even better host material than Edward or Alice.

To an outside observer Aro's cruelty may seem wanton and sadistic, but there is a valid reason behind it. These tortures are part of a careful windowing process. Just as his father had, and his brother Caius trying to do, Aro is seeking and hoarding potential host material for the future. Only the strongest and most powerful bodies are suitable for his reproductive use. The selected prey must be able to endure both the prolonged intense agonies of development and have the strength to survive long enough to adequately nourish his precious hatchlings before they burst free. Edward and Alice had endured similar testing and proved their potential years earlier. Now if Jacob can survive this and the initial conditioning process it may well be that Aro will have three hosts stockpiled!

Although, Aro and his family appear to be vampires, their species actually have an active reproductive nature. Their method of reproduction is almost completely parasitic; very similar to certain wasps, flies or spiders. They implant there seeds inside the bodies of prey. When Aro finally reaches sexual maturity he will produce a clutch of self-fertilized eggs. These eggs will be implanted into a specially pre-constructed egg sac in the victim's lower intestines. When the eggs hatch, for the first few months, the infant will simply grow, absorbing sustenance from the food that the host consumes. During that time it will also be absorbing any special powers, strengths and intellectual gifts the host possesses during this period. Then when it is about five months along, it will begin to change. Once the change is completed it will consume the host itself, slowly devouring it from the inside out. This is the point where the host's ability to endure pain and its immense basin strength comes into play. The host has to survive long enough to sustain the hatchling until it's fully developed and ready to emerge and burst in the first level of maturity.

The unknowing, Edward and Alice, as already pre-selected hosts, had been prepared by Aro years earlier when they had been first subjected to his painful embraces. They each carry within their bodies, the pre-constructed egg sac. A fistula constructed deep within their intestines, ready to be used as the incubation cavity. It only awaits the final implantation of Aro's precious seeds when the time of his reproduction finally arrives. Aro was indeed fortunate, he already has two hosts in reserve but he's always on the lookout for more.

Hosts are have always been a very difficult commodity to acquire, the Infants venom can fatally poison their prey or the acid react so strongly with the victim's flesh that it totally dissolves them from the inside out.

His father, King Marcus had only been able to obtain two suitable hosts in his lifetime. While his brother Caius has yet to locate even one. If the young Ephraim Prince can endure this primary conditioning session, Aro could end up being the most prolific member of his entire race!

'I think I just might keep those other two Ephraims alive for a while after all,' muses the evil tyrant. Perhaps he might even be generous and eventually give them to Caius to see if they were suitable for his use. But for now I will have to separate them from the boy, divide and conquer, after all.

Aro glides around to the back of the boy and suddenly the hand holding the rod shoots out and touches the most sensitive part of the Prince's body, he arches agony and a high pitched scream finally emerges from his lips, echoing down the corridor outside Aro's rooms, followed by second and then a third.

Edward smiles and murmurs, "Just as sweet as his mother's." He looks at his Master, who nods for him to continue and the whip returns to its caresses.

Once Edward has finished, Aro orders, "Alice release his wrists!"

The pixie freeloader releases his arms; Jacob's wrists are badly scraped and marked with blood from his struggles. Alice licks his bloody fingers and smiles as the Prince collapses forward onto the bed, barely conscious and unable to move.

The boy's ankles are still shackled, legs spread apart, his back is aflame, raw and seeping blood from the lash marks. He feels the sand papery texture of the skinny spiked leech's tongue painfully scraping the across his already sensitized back. "Delicious, so delicious." Alice hisses with pleasure as she laps the boy's back clean.

Aro watches as the vampire enjoys her snack. It doesn't hurt to indulge his hosts' appetites a bit. It certainly makes it easier to control them in the long run.

_**Aro Penis**__: He has a regular size penis that has a smaller tube like scope within in it. This tube like scope carries his semen/eggs and implants them into the intestines. To get them (The eggs) to stay in place the tube like scope produces some type of acids like foam that will eat away some tissues so they (The eggs) can stay in place. Since Aro isn't at his full mature age (Between 1,650-1,700 years old) His semen is not activated which in turn will not activate the impregnating process. The hooks are to help him hook on to tissues and to inject the immobilizing substance (Kind of like a great painkiller or that feeling you get when you hit your hand or leg really hard and you can't feel anything for a second or two). Also the part about being the strongest person is just a tiny add on because pregnant women go through so much and never really get any thanks for it. Also, the fact that the acid of the embryos will eat and take the energy of the care taker. I hope you understand if not please PM._

"Enough." Orders Aro, then as the tyrant's tongue flicks out, a gap appears between his leg plates, the tip of the penis appearing. Pre-conditioning of a host body is a very pleasant sensation for Aro, very much like the mammalian sexual release; Even if it is painful, unpleasant and usually fatal for his victims.

The predator eagerly approaches the bed where the prone boy lies face down. His hands encircles the boy's throat trapping Jacob's own tail against the back of his neck, choking the boy as he lifts and shakes him like a rag doll.

"Now, do you truly understand who the King is here, my little Prince?" Aro tosses the half strangled boy back onto the bed then with a single swift movement impales his helpless victim from behind, with his tubular organ and begins to penetrate the child.

His sparkling appendage slips into the boy rubbing him raw, once fully inside the fastening hook stingers dig into tender flesh of his prey's buttocks, injecting a mild paralytic, immobilizing Jacob's lower body. The short thick pole once inside starts to thin as it telescopes, penetrating deeper until it enters the boy's intestines. The outlying hooks on the tip open petal-like, seeking purchase until the mouth to a spot on the boy's intestinal walls. It digs in and starts to secrete an acid beginning the process of slowly eating away the site for the placement of the embryo, the first stage of the process to create the incubation sac. If the boy's body can withstand the acids it will take several more of these sessions to fully form the prospective egg cavity within the Prince's body.

Aro's is ecstatic, his desires are being thoroughly quenched and the boy is still alive! Most victims die from the stings within moments, the few that manage to survive the poisoning usually end up having a violent reaction to the acid. Dying in painful convulsions as their inner organs slowly dissolve. Only Edward and Alice had survived thus far. If Jacob can resist the acids without an allergic reaction and continue to survive till morning then Aro may indeed have a third host!

Jacob's gut clenches in burning agony as acid eats away his flesh. When Aro finishes, the vampire remains where he is, firmly attached into the boy's body until his automatic response completes itself, by sealing the newly started opening deep within the boy's intestines with a chemically coded mucus that will lead his penis back to the same spot until the time of implantation. Aro falls, covering the helpless semiconscious child. Jacob passes out from pain and blood loss.

Drugged and unconscious, the boy hallucinates, a strange brown haired child vision of a special smile.

On another planet, far away a little girl screams herself awake from her afternoon nap. Her cries draw her mother, who lifts the child and cuddles her comfortingly. The half sleep girl keeps repeating "He's hurting, he's hurting." Until she fully wakes, but then when she's asked, "Who is it that's hurting?" She cannot explain, from that day on the girl refuses to nap in the afternoon ever again.

"My Jake is hurting," the little girl whispers in her dreams later on that night. Once again dreaming of her strong wolf boy.

* * *

Important A/N: Someone may ask 'Why Jacob doesn't phase'…. Jacob isn't of age yet! Come on twilight readers yes he is around vampires and have enough angry to fill a 7'11 cup but not until he is at least 10 or higher. And yes, he is not ten years-old yet. I think that Seth, Collin and Brady phased around 14 and 12 while everyone else was 16 or higher. As much of a fantasy this is I'm still trying to make it a little realistic.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Please review. Thanks for reading Boobies - Kudzia ;-)**

_**Aro Penis**__**: Ok I know a lot of you guy must have read that and was like WTF. It's ok because idk what the hell I was thinking. So if I confused you guys!**_


	4. FML Sad face

Hello,

Fanfiction people, I have the next chapters here on my computer but I'm kind of not in the knowing… There this notice that's been posted:

_June 4th, 2012 - Notices:_

_Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from __Fiction K__ to __Fiction M__. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002._

If you're a follower or just so happen to run across my stories you'll know that 'Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature' are very much present in those two incomplete stories. Even in the Saga of Twilight and other Fanfiction stories are those Rated R moments. Which leads me to ask: Should I keep posting my chapters? Should I clean up my future chapters? What's a story without a great fight?

The sex I could take out without a problem but should I go back and delete the ones I wrote before this…Law… was posted up? And another thing is Blood is a Taste of Sorrow is mainly about Fighting/War and dirty possessive Mating. While Jacob's Heart Book One is purely Abuse and Revenge. Don't even get me started on the things that will happen in Book Two. Some of the greatest FanFic's I've read are M but really beyond MA.

I'm confused and I love to write. I would HATE for my page and stories to be deleted. I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PLACE WHERE WE COULD EXPRESS OURSELFS AND GET FEEDBACK FROM OTHERS LIKE US ALL AROUND THE WORLD. I know my writing suck and I'm not the best at it but will some answer at least one of my questions. If you get back at me I'll keep posting chapters just the way they were before I saw this Notice, Thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW!- SIGNED, CONFUSED!


	5. Heartless

**Hello Reader, once again welcome to Jacob's Heart. This is where the journey starts and Jake is getting closer to finding Bella even if he doesn't know what he's looking for yet. This Chapter will be MA for Mature Adults. In this Chapter you'll see more of Aro's games and plans; More of Edward and Alice; Also haven't you been wondering where Sam is? And an old face is coming back into play, who could it be. Like I said before, the Bella and Jake story/meeting wont story for a couple of chapters. This is about them getting to that point and what they went through to get there. So thanks for reading if any question please feel free to PM me or just review. Thanks!**

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

**THE PRINCES TORMENT**

**Chapter Three**

**Heartless**

Volturi King

TIME FLIES

Ps: Sorry it's taken me so long I've been debating to put this chapter up or not. If anything dose happen I'm staring over on TwiWrite. And I hope you guys enjoy. If it does getting deleted just look the name up on TwiWrite : - )

* * *

The next morning Aro awakes and examines the sleepy boy with a critical eye. The young Ephraim is pale, but his breathing isn't especially labored. Jacob moans softly as he curls up, moving his hands to clutch his painful gut. But he is not in any major distress or convulsing.

Aro smiles, watching the luscious little mutt stirs his desires once more, the armor is removed and his penis starts to harden, but it is still too far too soon to take the boy again. Best to wait till tonight; giving the boy's Ephraim healing a chance to purge his body of the remaining poisons. Besides his other two hosts are both overdue for maintenance.

Aro sits up and signals for his attendants to come, Edward and Alice quickly appear. Immediately they notice their master's state and exchange glances. They know that one of them will have to service the king; it's the price they pay for being his favorites.

"Alice, you will remain and watch the boy, feed him double his normal portion when he wakes. He'll need his strength later. Then allow him to clean up before you replace all his restrains."

Aro looks sternly at the vampire, "You're not to touch him now. I will allow you to feed fully tonight."

Alice nods in acceptant.

Aro then glances at Edward, "You will attend me during my bath, prepare it."

"Yes, master." Responds Edward, as enters the bath chamber he sheds his clothing, Aro follows him licking his lips in anticipation. Now nude Edward slowly bends over the golden tub to adjust the water temperature, fully knowing what's coming next.

Aro takes him as the door slides shut.

When Jacob finally wakes, he's alone still shackled by his ankles and lying in Aro's bed. His body is one great ache inside and out, his muscles trembling with weakness, his strength is completely drained. The burning sensation in his gut is gone now but it's still tender, and painful to touch. Blood stains his buttocks and the sheets, but the Ephraim gift of rapid healing has already closed his superficial wounds. He stirs still full of fight, but weakened by blood loss, healing and hunger. Fury raging inside, his heart feels like a lump of ice in his chest. When Alice appears with a tray of food, he tries to rise in defiance.

"Don't even think about trying anything boy." She admonishes the young Prince as the boy moves to sit up, fire in his eyes. Alice places the tray on the bed beside Jacob. Its holds twice as much food as the boy is accustomed to getting when he's here on the ship. But he is even more famished than usual, from the drain on his already small reserves caused by his healing. The starved boy begins cramming the food in his mouth. Even this double portion is barely enough to replenish him, and he's still painfully hungry when he finishes. But he has started getting used to the constant dull ache of his hunger.

"Master Aro was impressed, he's pleased by your strength and for the moment, he enjoys your defiance, but don't overdo it." Advises the skinny vampire as she grins, "If you play your cards right you could become one of his special favorites, like Edward and myself. But remain too defiant for too long and he'll tire of you and just kill you as he has all the others."

After he's finishes eating, Alice releases the boy long enough to cleanse himself. Silent slaves come in cowering; fearfully they glance at the boy. When the Prince looks into their eyes they lower theirs guiltily and change the sheets quickly, then hurry out.

Alice smiles, "Don't expect help from any of them, they're deaf mutes and completely cowed, they know death is the only reward for those who even hint at what happens in here."

When the boy's finished cleansing himself the aide reattaches all of Jacob's manacles, and then leaves him to hang and await whatever torments the new night will bring.

The boy can feel his strength returning slowly, the fire of his anger replaces the burn of his pain.

He cries out silently within his soul, 'Father why didn't you tell me the truth!'

His heart hardens like rock, locking all his sorrow, all his emotions within it, behind an impenetrable icy shield of rage. His last remembered sight of his mother is now distorted by the newly learned horror of her death, shock fades the gentle vision of her face, replacing it with Edward's sadistic leer. The young Prince is stubbornly determined never to give in to Aro, even if it should mean his death. But he plans to survive somehow and someday wreak vengeance on all of them.

Light years away, a little girl sobs softly in her sleep, her tears dampening her pillow.

That evening Aro returns, as does both Edward and Alice.

"I think we'll let Alice start this time," Smirks Aro, "Since she didn't get a real chance last night."

The spiked leech licks her thin lips, and then comes to around to the front of the boy, he reaches for the dangling flesh between the child's legs and begins to stroke and massage it until it begins stirring.

Jacob begins to feel odd new sensations, pleasant sensations and he wants something but is not sure what. But he does know it's nothing to do with what these three want. This is Aro's most heinous crime of all, the child's innocence is being stripped from him, and his virginity is being stolen. From this day on, for many long years Jacob, will equate sex only with pain.

Alice's teeth gleam in a hideous parody of a smile. Then the fleshy lips part and she slips her mouth over the boy's erection, her sharp teeth, which look so harmless at first glance, are really deadly knives, jagged with tiny double edged points like razors and just damaging. They descend encountering sensitive flesh, she pulls them delicately down the Prince's engorged shaft, and blood wells from the long shallow wounds, Jacob screams as Alice's rough tongue begins its work as she eagerly dines on the boy's fluids. Jacob squirts his essence for the first time in a bloody agony.

As Alice feeds Aro moves close to the boy and applies his wand to the small dangling pouch, Jacob writhes and then screams again.

When the spiked vampire is satisfied, Edward is finally allowed his turn at their victim.

The bronze sadist begins wielding his whip and after fifteen agonizing strokes, which cause the boy to scream his throat raw, Edward discards it and approaches Jacob.

He removes the boy's wrist shackles, as he murmurs softly into Jacob's ear, "Ah such a lovely voice you have my sweet little Princeling." Edward smiles evilly as he forces the Prince to his knees, pries open the boy's mouth and pulling himself free of his shorts thrusts himself in. Jacob gags and almost chokes as Edward begins to relieve himself.

Suddenly Aro enters Jacob from behind once more and begins to slake his desires as well. Edward finishes and withdraws leaving the boy to his master. Jacob collapses forward impaled and pinned beneath the monstrous parasite once more, the burning in his gut returns and as the young Prince passes out again from Aro's painful ministrations.

Aro is almost beside himself with delight, the little Ephraim Prince does indeed possess a suitable host body. He has survived the initial conditioning easily which already makes him a member of the exclusive ranks of Aro's favorites. When the defiant little Prince is properly subdued and trained he will be given suitable rank in the army. Once Aro tires of toying with him, he will allow the boy an illusion of freedom and power. Just as he has done with Alice and Edward, but the boy will be carefully protected.

Aro smiles evilly, and he knows exactly how! The boys own people will keep him do it for him. When he's finished with the boy, he'll reunite him with his two Ephraim retainers. They will be quite willing, even eager to resume their guard duties after a long separation and several distasteful assignments.

Especially Sam, it's really quite amusing to watch him. Jacob's Sibling is almost frantic, as he searches for his younger half-brother. King Billy had thought he was so clever, sending Sam along, he didn't realize that Aro was very well aware of the two boys' blood relationship. The Ephraim king had played right into Aro's hands, giving him the two most precious things he had, his sons. And General Alistair has already proved to be so easily manipulated; he will keep Aro apprised of all the boys' activities. Once 'released' Prince Jacob will be allowed to pursue his own interests safely under his Sibling and the informer's protection until Aro is ready to use him. Unknowingly affording the tyrant the luxury of a third reserve host incubator for his prospective offspring!

As Jacob passes out, the reddish brown vision returns to sustain the tormented Prince.

And so it continued, each night worse than the one before.

Aro is certain the boy's training is proceeding satisfactorily. Jacob is learning to respond to orders properly and the formation of the egg incubation sac is going according to plan. It will take several months to actually complete. And even then, once the scarring is completed, Aro will have to continue his embraces from time to time to maintain the embryo until implantation. It will continue even after he has tired of the boy, just as he does with Edward and Alice.

After the sixth day Jacob had learned to properly refer to Aro as Master whenever he was addressed and satisfyingly cringes whenever any of his tormenters approach.

The Ephraim Prince is now only fully restrained, during the cruel 'foreplay' portion of their nightly games. But Jacob is still carefully leashed and confined to Aro's private bedroom during the day. The boy is kept nude, wearing only an unbreakable collar and leash that is securely fastened to one of the bed posts. Ready to satisfy any of his three tormentors' appetites at their slightest whim.

Aro now thinks that he has the delicious little mutt fully trained to his tastes. He knows the boy's spirit is not broken but that only serves to amuse him the more, since the mammal now knows that he is merely another of Aro's possessions, body and soul. At a single gesture from himself or his aides, Jacob will reluctantly but obediently prepare himself to service any of their pleasures.

But the Prince is not quite as compliant as he seems, it's true that Jacob is bullied and cowed, but he's also extremely clever. For the first time his genius for tactics has been fully aroused. The young boy remains subdued but defiant knowing that it entertains Aro. He still resists, just enough to keep the vampire's interest aroused. If Aro should grow bored, Jacob suspects that he too might 'disappear' like so many others? He quickly learns that total emotional control is his only salvation. It is a difficult task for a child of his age, but Jacob is stronger than most and has a secret source of strength that even he does not realize exists. One that lies light years away firmly anchored in the form of a little brown haired girl. Somehow whenever his resolve begins to weaken; the strange brown dream returns, giving him the determination to continue to resist.

Even at his tender age, the Prince instinctively understands the most important and difficult primary tactic of all, patience. The need to wait for the proper moment to strike. He will bide his time as long as he has too. Building his strength until someday, when he is older and stronger, he can seek revenge for his mother and himself.

Sam is frantic with worry, Jacob has gone missing! He has searched high and low for his Sibling during the past several days. Ever since The Prince failed to return from the training area and a discipline session with James.

When confronted James had claimed he hadn't seen the Prince since Jacob had left the barracks area. But Sam suspected from James's smug look that he knew much more than he was saying. But Sam dared not try and beat it from the smirking commander.

Prince Jacob had not been in his assigned quarters for almost a full cycle now. Sam is almost sick with concern, exhausted with searching.

He and Alistair have ransacked the ship as thoroughly as they can and still have found no sign of the missing boy. Sam had even done the unthinkable, when he first realized Prince Jacob was missing, he had actually petitioned for an audience with Lord Aro!

Finally, days later, the petition has been granted.

He enters the throne room and descends to one knee. "Lord Aro!"

Aro is seated as usual in his mobile chair. Surprisingly the king turns it to face Sam. Aro usually distains looking at those beings he considers beneath him.

"What is it Sam?" Asks Aro with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Milord, I regret to inform you that my lord, Prince Jacob, has apparently vanished."

"Oh he hasn't vanished," the tyrant waves his hand negligently. "The fact is, that Jacob's been reassigned. To my personal service, so there's no reason to concern yourself."

"As you wish," Replies Sam formally, but now wracked with even more worry. Jacob is the more than just the Ephraim Prince, and Sam's charge. Prince Jacob is now the last surviving Ephraim ruler, as well as his beloved younger brother. His loyalty demands that he do whatever he can to serve his half-brother, the Prince even if it means his death. Sam had pledged their father that he would protect him from the tyrant's less savory troops. Sam has done his best to do that, but how can he possibly stop Aro? He's heard the barracks rumors of what personal service to Aro entails but knows that even with Alistair's considerable if dimwitted strength added to his and the Prince's, the three of them together would be powerless to put a stop anything. The King is far too powerful. By attempting a rescue now, they could even make things worse for Jacob! It would be far better to wait, if his Royal Sibling survives, he will need them both later. If he doesn't, then they can perhaps await an opening that allows them to wreak some kind equal measure of vengeance for him, instead of uselessly wasting their lives in a futile attempt at rescue now.

"By the way," adds Aro, "You and Alistair have been reassigned as well, Jacob has agreed to let you join the next assault force and you will remain with that group until he decides to recall you to his personal service."

Sam knows this is untrue; Jacob would never willingly be parted from his Royal Sibling. Sam knows that this ploy is supposed separate him from his Prince, and that it is even possible, that this 'assignment' is supposed to be Alistair and his death warrants. But he's determined to make sure they will both return. So they will be available for Jacob, if he can endure and survive Aro's 'attentions'.

Months later believing the boy now to be fully under his control, Aro has allowed the Ephraim Prince to attend him in the throne room, serving as his personal page. He's also there to divert the vampire during the long hours when no one but his two aides is present.

The boy wonders often what has happened to his Sibling Sam. Aro had told him that the other two Ephraims had been reassigned to combat duties. He only hopes his Sibling will survive long enough so they can be one day be reunited.

Jacob only seems to acquiesce to the vampire's demands, patiently biding his time, so he can eventually survive to conquer. He endures the continual pain and humiliation with hidden fury. His grieving heart grows colder, the icy shield of his anger thicker about it with each pain filled onslaught. He knows that if he can survive long enough, time will be on his side, he grows stronger with each attack and one day he will be strong enough to exact his full revenge on them all.

Months then years pass, Jacob becomes accustomed to his cruel master's whims, inured to the pain, humiliation and constant hunger.

Aro had finally tired of the boy when he began to over top him, but he never fully lost interest in his Ephraim captive. The Tyrant still maintained a firm grip on the Prince, he would even order him to his quarters from time to time for a 'reunion'.

Beside Jacob's value as a future host, the boy had proved a to be even a more valuable asset to Aro, for the king soon discovered the boy was gifted with not only great strength and power but a strategic genius that verged on the miraculous.

When Aro had allowed Jacob to rejoin the other troops, the boy was finally assigned to one of the elite squads as promised, but not quite completely in the way his father had assumed. And though it was true that the Prince was being properly trained as a warrior, until he was able to defend himself, he had also become the 'plaything' of the stronger inmates of the officer's barracks. He had swiftly learned the paramount rule of Aro's army; the weak were always the victims of the strong. But as his own strength increased steadily, he emerged from the ranks of victimization until only a very few were able to inflict their will upon him.

Unfortunately, that still included Edward and Alice, even after Aro had released him, they had not lost interest. Only when Jacob was away on assignment was he truly safe from them. Whenever he was forced to return, he knew that the summons was inevitable. Edward especially, positively delighted in tormenting Jacob both mentally and physically; While Alice seemed to always hunger for Jacob's fluids, as if addicted. These were also the times that the two would host 'parties', there for the special friends, particularly the Death Dealer's, with Jacob being the entertainment. The Prince grew to hate the all of the Death Dealers Force even though he only had met four of them and not their commander Selene. (Sorry I'm watching underworld tonight! But that doesn't make it a crossover. I just need a vampire coven name. I don't own them!)

And all the while Aro did nothing to stop it. From time to time he even came to these parties after the other guests had left and enjoyed Jacob's 'charms'. The King didn't mind at all sharing his favorite 'toys.'

But Aro was a jealous master! If a 'toy' should ever display a special preference or affection for someone other than his favorites, Aro was swift in demonstrating his displeasure. Permanently, on the object of that possession's attentions! So Jacob was even denied the comfort of close friends or companionship.

Ten years pass. Jacob's long suppressed hatred and fury has evolved into a kind of controlled madness that has him teetering on the verges of insanity.

And even now Aro still summons him for 'personal service' every couple of months. Prince Jacob obediently endures these detested attentions, but each episode fans the hidden fury within his icy heart. He renews his vow to someday kill them all each time.

The tormented Prince has grown into an adult, but the cruelties and privations he has endured under Aro's control, had fully brutalized him. It has turned the resultant man into a seemingly cold hearted killer. The Prince has become empty, almost emotionless; he feels nothing but his anger and hatred. He considers himself devoid of any honor, and his personal pride is badly damaged as well.

Not even the return of his Sibling, Sam had softened him. He dared not reveal any affection towards Sam, for fear of Aro's fury. For anyone Jacob had shown even the slightest affection for had been killed. So, all his softer emotions had been locked away, inside the frozen shell that gripped his heart.

The monstrous acts of violence Aro has forced him to commit throughout the years have even twisted Jacob's very perceptions of himself. The young Ephraim's hopes of normalcy had been quickly shattered by the evil vampire as he struggled to just to survive the constant abuse. Now, even Jacob truly believes there is nothing good left within him; he has been fully contaminated by Aro's evil, leaving nothing of his younger self but his consuming endless rage.

All half formed visions of the future had been stripped from him, years earlier, along with his innocence in Aro's private rooms. Then the wanton destruction he had been forced to wreak on the helpless in the vampire's name had torn the last of his personal honor to tatters.

In retaliation, he had begun visualizing Aro's face on every helpless victim, until it became an automatic defensive response. It was the only way he could bear to commit such cowardly acts on the helpless and it served as an outlet, allowing him to vent some of his own insane fury. Without dreams, Jacob only reasons for living now are in experiencing the vicarious joy of battle and the chance of someday exacting his goal of revenge, with the destruction Aro and his two minions, Edward and Alice. Only their deaths could ever fully restore his lost honor, and return his pride as the last Royal Ephraimisia. He will never lay claim the title, King of the Ephraims without accomplishing this by his own hands.

The Ephraim Prince has suffered in other physical ways as well, he is lacking in the normal imposing size and stature of his race and family. Sam is as tall and imposing as their father was, but years of not quite adequate amounts of food and improper nutrition have stunted Jacob's growth. His strength is still enormous and his shifting power level unaffected. But both his minions still loom over him, as do almost all of Aro's other troops. And he still suffers from dizzy spells whenever his small reserves of strength are too heavily depleted. But he has grown so used to the dull pangs of constant hunger that he almost doesn't feel them anymore (Lets say his about 5'9 while everyone else is 6'3 or higher).

As he grew older he had realized that withholding food was how Aro was controlling his last three Ephraims, keeping their strength at the barest minimum whenever they were near him. That tiny bit of knowledge was enough to help Jacob at least retain his pride in being an Ephraim. It was only the vaguest of hints, but a heartening one. Perhaps Aro was not quite sure of his hold over the three of them? That he might actually fear them, if they were allowed to attain their full strength.

All their assignments always seemed to be just far enough away that by the time they returned they would be hungry again. No matter how much they gorged themselves before they began their journey. So often now, Jacob would lead his small group on unauthorized missions, just has he had this time. Missions meant to fill their bellies and perhaps locate other Ephraims to add to their little group. Sam had fed, then left them to go search for Embry, his youngest brother, but had been captured on Earth by the traitorous rebel.

Prince Jacob and Alistair were unseen eavesdroppers on the Royal Sibling's battle and were aware of Sam's approaching fate. They had overheard Paul inform the Prince's Sibling about another undefeated Ephraim that travel the galaxies try to find the last of his people. Although infuriated by Sam's capture, Jacob's interest is aroused. If the story is true, this Ephraim could be exactly what he needs. Giving the Prince the edge he has long sought, enabling him to finally destroy Aro!

Jacob decides to head for Earth, once there he will find and destroy the betrayer Ephraim Embry. After disposing of Sam's traitorous other half-brother, a third rate low class who has dared to enslave his Royal Sibling! He will complete Embry's original mission.

It was almost unbelievable, how could that piece of shit have failed so miserably in his single simple mission of conquest. Embry had done the unthinkable and gone entirely native. He had even mated with one of the planet's females producing offspring!

Jacob will kill the rotten piece of trash that apprehended his last living relative then take the last Ephraim powers for himself and conquer the planet as originally planned; he might even make it his base of operations against Aro!

Even though he dares not reveal it, Jacob will help Sam escape, even if it means his own demise. His elder half-brother was truly loyal, and his Sibling had been the closest thing the Prince had dared to have to a friend. But Alistair is another matter entirely; the Prince has long suspected the dimwit of having become Aro's informant. The tyrant's quick knowledge of events has always aroused Jacob's suspicions. If Embry and his half breed brat can over throw Sam's maybe they can be used to rid Jacob of Alistair as well. If so he might finally be freed from Aro's constant monitoring and rid himself of the less than loyal idiot at the same time without, stirring beast's suspicions.

The Prince could never have guessed at the changes that will occur once he and his companion reach their destination, and how in the weeks and months following that momentous event, Jacob's frozen heart will be changed forever by the brown beauty of earth.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**I seriously hate what I had to do to Jacob… but I needed him to be heartless for this to work out. Please review if you don't like it and review if you do. Thanks for reading Boobies - Kat ;-)**


End file.
